Unwanted
by paramoreeloverr
Summary: One Shot! Draco Malfoy pondering his thoughts in the Astronomy Tower one night, when people interrupt.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**AN: **This thought came to mind and it was getting in the way of my thoughts for chapters in my other stories, so I wrote this out. Thought it was decent. Now I'm sharing it with you! :) I hope it isn't all that bad.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy got everything he wanted. No matter what it was he got it. All he had to do was ask and said thing was given. That was until the day he met Harry Potter.<p>

Harry Potter didn't give Draco what he wanted. _Friendship. _Even five years later and Draco was still brooding over this. What had he done to make the other boy reject him. And harshly at that.

Draco Malfoy sat in the cool air on the Astronomy Tower just simply thinking. He couldn't help himself from pondering how things could have been different. Imagine if Harry Potter had talked to him that day in Madam Malkin's, and got to know Draco. Then on the train accepted his hand in friendship.

Would he be following the Dark Lord? Would he be preparing to let a group of Death Eaters into Hogwarts to _kill _Dumbledore? Draco could never be sure. All his life he had hated Potter because of the way he answered Draco when asking for friendship. The way he looked at Draco as if Potter were better.

Maybe because it was true. Harry Potter is better than Draco Malfoy. He is on the right side, doing the right thing. He isn't cowering behind his father, to say he had one, ready to do whatever it took to make _himself _safe. No Potter stood up for other people. Helped others before thinking about himself.

Harry Potter lead. He didn't follow, sort of. Sure he followed behind Dumbledore, but Harry Potter, in all truth, was in control.

Draco followed. He followed Voldemort, bowed down to Voldemort, and did for Voldemort. Sometimes Draco couldn't believe his father was like this. He had always seen his father as a leader. Not as one to bow down to a master and do as he was told.

Draco loved his family. His mother most. If something were to happen to her Draco didn't think he could go on. He knew his mother didn't like what their family was turning into.

_They were turning into just another family following Voldemort. _It was as if the Malfoy name was only associated with The Dark Lord. It no longer had a meaning. It was just the Malfoys, followers of Lord Voldemort.

Draco tried to push that thought from his head. He was starting to become outraged with everything. It was like he was falling. Deeper and deeper into Voldemorts control. He couldn't even let the thought of changing sides come to mind. The Dark Lord could see every thought if Draco were to let his gaurd down. That was one of the reasons Draco had shut himself off from the rest of the world lately. He didn't want the snake faced man probing his mind, looking for ways to make Draco bow before him.

As if he could find anything worse then what he already had.

Draco valued family. Family was one of the _most _important to him. Especially _his _family. So Voldemort used that against him. If Draco did not carry out with killing Dumbledore, the great wizard, he could kiss his family goodbye.

There was a click from the level below. Someone walked into the tower. By the sound of footsteps it wasn't just one person it was three.

"Harry you can't be sure." Draco recognized it as Granger. He stood up and made his way to a dark corner just incase they decided to come up.

"Well 'Mione we _have _doubted him before." That was definitely Weasley. Potter seemed to be rather quiet.

"I know Ron, honestly, I just think that accusing Malfoy of something like that is _crazy_." The girl said. Draco sighed. They were talking about him.

"Hermone, listen this is _Malfoy." _Potter said. "Out of _everyone _in this school _he _is the _only _one I would blame. Noone would do something like that. And someone as smart as you should know that."

Draco just sat there listening. He started to ponder again. Was he really that hated by the Gryffindor?

"So your suggesting that Draco tried to give Dumbledore a cursed necklace?" Granger asked. There was no reply, but Draco knew Potter was nodding.

"I believe you mate." Weasley said. Draco rolled his eyes but knew Potter and Weasley were right to think that. Granger was just to thick headed to notice it.

"Harry I can understand you hate Malfoy and all, but accusing him of this is too much." Granger argued.

"Hemione! How can you be defending him? Since day one he's been doing horrid things to us! He calls you a _mudblood _at any given chance! He makes fun of Ron and his _whole _family. He always says things about my _parents_. Of course I'm going to hate him. No, hate is an understatement. I would give an arms to make him feel how he made us feel all those years." Potter said.

Draco didn't know why, but he felt his eyes swell up with hot liquid. A single tear fell down his pale face and he closed his eyes trying to force the words out of his head.

"Harrys right." Weasley agreed.

"He's good for nothing Hermione and you know it as well as the two of us do." Potter kept going. Draco hated himself right now. Not just for crying, but for being a git to them. He didn't know what overtook him as he started to wish that he were with the trio right now, as their friend, not as an enemy they wished to be tortured. Well the two boys, not the Granger girl.

"You two are being immature." Granger shot.

"US! Draco sodding Malfoy is _immature_!" Weasley yelled. More tears fell down Dracos face and he wished greatly he could leave. But he knew he couldn't do that. Not without the trio just below noticing.

Draco tried to block out the conversation. He managed to shut out the three. Only to be enveloped in his thoughts. His thoughts of hate. Directed towards him. Draco Malfoy knew why he was crying. He knew why he felt like crap. It all made since and he explored his thoughts.

Draco Malfoy hated himself.

He hated being talked about this way. He wanted to go down and apologize. He would _never _do such a thing though. He would be beat by the two boys. The Dark Lord would find out, tell his father, then he would be beat more. His father would disown him then. And what would Draco do disowned?

_Nothing. _

Draco had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice a bushy haired girl walk up the steps of the Astronomy Tower. When he realized Granger had walked up and was now only standing a mere ten feet away he panicked.

Draco tried to push himself against the wall so he couldn't be seen, but made a little ruffling sound as his robes hit the cold stone wall.

Granger walked over to Draco and stared with wide eyes. Draco knew what she was looking at.

A red eyed, puffy faced Draco Malfoy. The girl suddenly backed away. A frown on her face. She shook her head and walked back down to the bottom area where her two friends were.

"We should leave. It's late and I don't like the idea of getting in trouble for being out past hours." Draco heard Granger say to her friends. He thanked Merlin that Granger wasn't going to rat him out. He heard Potter and Weasley grumble, but walk out the door.

Draco slid down the wall until he was sitting on the dusted floor. He started to sob. He was shaking and he couldn't stand the fact that he was the cause of his own pain. He screwed everything up. There was noone to blame but himself. He knew that now he would have to face the fact.

_Draco Malfoy was unwanted._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Reviews are loved! Hope you liked it. Sorry if you didn't, and in no way whatsoever did I mean for this to look like Draco bashing. Sorry if I did! I love Draco freaking Malfoy so I would never do it intentionally. Ron and Harry were just being.. stupid and saying dumb things! Lol.


End file.
